


A Rainy Day

by Kxro



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: England is patient, France is a dick, M/M, Poor America, america is a sad baby, bad france, cries, feels trip, france tortured america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxro/pseuds/Kxro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day in England hadn't really troubled the young Brit at all, nor his townsfolk, it was quite calming actually. But after seeing the American who usually stopped by to annoy him, tattered, bloodied and bruised, it changed his whole perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So if my notes get too long, I usually add them in the story because scrolling past the very bothersome and long authors note is very annoying. Anyways, here is a very very VERY short fic of hetalia. Warning: It has feels. I dunno, people said that when I shared it with them. Apparently, I can make feels happen. I feel successful :'D**

**This is the second non E rated story I've ever written in my life. It was all about smut at first. As previously stated in my hideously long (the authors note, silly) G rated fic /I'm not copy-pasting it/ I am going to tone my shit down. But there will be sadness because aside from smut (is smut a feeling?) I am an extremely depressed teen who only wants a hug. VERY LONELIII.**

**So expect some real sadness. I'm going up repost my other smut fics on here because I like this website better. Wattpad is like a deserted place for only one directioners to use. Ff.net is just, well, I like this website better. I'm surprised ff even let me keep my smut there. Heheheh well it'll be a time for a friendly exchange there (;**

**I** ' **m only going to use my wattpad for originals now tbh. ANYWAYS, HAVE YOUR SCOOP OF SADNESS.**

 

A rainy day in England hadn't really troubled the young Brit at all, nor his townsfolk, it was quite calming actually. But after seeing the American who usually stopped by to annoy him, tattered, bloodied and bruised, it changed his whole perspective.

It was unbelievable, really. To see him like this— he almost refused to believe, but it WAS him. It wasn't just some look alike, he was sure. It really was Alfred. By god, he looked horrible, probably still unconscious. 

"Dear lord." Arthur muttered under his breath. He bent down, extending his trembling hand to come in contact with his pale face. It was cold. Really, really cold. People passing by might've thought he it was a dead body just fucking lying there, but he was -just barely- breathing.

Without another word, he took him in- more like dragged, since his body was incredibly limp and heavy.

~

The incident had forever marked Arthurs heart. Rainy days were always a reminder of his fear- to see Alfred like that. It pained him to remember.

~

When Alfred was nursed back to health, the boy wouldn't speak- refused to speak. It broke Arthur's heart. 

But the Brit was patient, he could wait for an explanation later. Forcing it out of him didn't seem wise and Alfred seemed...traumatized.

after a month, he said his first words.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

.

.

.

Arthur almost broke down at his miserable tone. He'd practically croaked that with his horse voice- a strain from not talking for over 4 months.

"No, Alfred, you bloody wanker." He sniffled, "Don't say you're sorry."

The two men grew quiet in an uncomfortable silence until the other spoke, "I'm sorry...but I'm not."

Arthur wiped tears threatening to overflow and turned to look into Alfred's eyes, but he glanced away, "Why are you sorry...but not?" It was very confusing.

The silence was there again, but Arthur was a patient person as stated before.

"I...I love you."

"...What?" 

Alfred was losing his confidence every passing second, afraid of being refused, "I-I love you...I proved it, I love you."

It was a lot to take in, but Arthur gave him the gentlest smile he could muster, "Oh Alfred..." He muttered, "How did you...prove it?"

Alfred barely interacted with him during the healing process. It was mainly Arthur in and out of the room while Alfred rested or stared blankly at the walls.

Alfred sunk down in his bed, covering the blankets over his head, "I was told not to tell you...but..." He looked hesitant, "Francis, he had me..."

Arthur's blood boiled. Of course that fucking French had something to do with it! He made a reminder to kill him later. Violently, in the most torturous way possible.

He remained quiet for at least five minutes, having an internal battle. Arthur at least knew who caused him to be like this, that was information enough.

"Don't force yourself.."

"-I had to." Alfred corrected himself, "Take-" Bile rose in his throat but he needed to tell his love, "A few whips and-" Tears started falling at the memory, "The pain to prove-" he was interrupted by Arthur's embrace.

"Love." He strained, "Oh my love, you..." He clenched onto Alfred's shirt, "You are bloody stupid!"

Alfred held onto a painful expression, readying to be turned down...not until he felt soft pair of lips on his, "You're so stupid." Arthur muttered, "So very stupid. I almost had a heart attack. I love you, fool. I always have. You didn't need to prove anything!"

The two separated and cried in each other's arms for the whole night, ending up asleep against each other 


	2. A/N

If anybody is following this story, or me, I'm changing my acc. Go to kxro_2

**Author's Note:**

> My non M/E rated fics are very short /: I need to work in this area a bit more. But hey, this used to be a 400 word fic I submitted for a writing context /IDEK THE RESULTS I PROB FAILED/ but I got it up 200+ words. Yay? Meh.
> 
> I need a beta by the by.
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm very sloppy when writing. I sometimes forget to revise or miss some stuff. It gets very frustrating. 
> 
> This is my third story this month. Yiissss. I'm going to write non stop, so yeah ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope I get at least 10 stories filled in because I need to step up my skills. I've been neglecting writing for too long /cries/ 
> 
> Bye bye (;
> 
> I don't know if I asked before, do I need to boop to the rating or nah?


End file.
